herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fred Jones
Frederick Herman Jones, Jr., better known Fred or Freddie, is a character in the American television animated series Scooby-Doo, about a quartet of teenage mystery solvers and their Great Dane companion, Scooby-Doo. He is the Leader of Mystery Incorporated. He is the leader of Mystery Inc and despite his ego, he is quite selfless towards the gang. He is also Daphne Blake's love interest. He is voiced by Frank Welker in all his appearances except A Pup Named Scooby-Doo where he was voiced by the late Carl Stevens, and the live-action films. In the theatrical live-action films, he is &u played by Freddie Prinze Jr. who later played Kanan Jarrus in Star Wars Rebels. In the direct-to-DVD live-action films, he is played by Robbie Amell. Personality Freddie is the brave and strong leader of Mystery Inc., though over the years he has shown to be a less inteligent and a coward at times but he is still a good leader. Fred has an obsession with traps. He has studied a lot of them and learns about new ones. He also likes to come up with his own. Fred also has an obsession with the Mystery Machine most of the time he won't let anyone else drive occasionally Fred will be kind enough to let someone else behind the wheel but he drives the more than anyone else. He loves the colors of van the so much that if the gang is riding in another vehicle Fred picks one that has the colors or style as their van. Love Interests Daphne Blake Insert Details Here. Lena Dupree Mystery Inc. first meet Lena Dupree as the gang try to look for mysteries with real monsters Lena over hears them talking so she decides to tell them about Moonscar Island. Fred agrees to check out the mystery there behind the island and Daphne gets jealous because she knows that Fred is in love with Lena. As the gang travel to the island Lena gets worried when she learns that they have a dog. Fred thinks that Lena is afraidand allergic to dogs she tells him that the problem is that employer Simone Lenoir owns cats even though Fred is allergic to cats he doesn't tell this to Lena. While Daphne gets jealous that Fred falls in love with Lena after arriving on the island the gang meet Beau Neville who Fred gets jealous of after Daphne falls in love with him. After the gang enters the house and Lena servers them lemonade Fred compliments her about the lemonade. Later after Scooby and Shaggy had an encounter with a real ghost in the kitchen Daphne grabs Fred by the arm falling Simone and drags him with her to keep him away from Lena. Later as the gang is having dinner Fred compliments Lena on her gumbo and her biscuits that she cooked Daphne gets upset how Fred keeps complimenting her food. Marcy Insert Details Here. Lindsay Pagano Insert Details Here. Crystal (Scooby-Doo Abracadabra-Doo) Insert Details Here. Jessica Insert Details Here. Lena (Big Top Scooby-Doo) While Fred shows no interest in Lena because she is married Lena likes Freddie and because of this her husband Oliverio thinks that Fred is in love with his wife. Fred tries to tell Oliverio he isn't in love with Lena but he doesn't believe Fred. Freddie tries to avoid Lena but no matter how much he tries she still flirts with him. Black Canary Insert Details Here. Quotes Trivia *Freddie Prinze Jr, doesn't think very fondly of the Scooby Doo film. Among other things, he hated wearing Fred's ascot. Prinze also had to shave his head after filming because the blond dye ruined his hair *In the 2006 movie Scooby-Doo Pirates Ahoy Freddie's real parents are Skip Jones and Peggy Jones. But in the 2010-2013 television series Mystery Incorporated Fred Jones Jr. is not his real name and is adopted by Fred Jones Sr. his parents are Judy Reeves and Brad Chiles. Which means that Mystery Incorporated does not tie in with the other Scooby-Doo cartoons, series and movies. *In What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode A Scooby-Doo Valentine it is revealed that Fred has hay fever and in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode Ready to Scare Fred mentios that he is allergic to cats. *It is revealed that Fred owns a complete set of Super Friends trading cards in one of the Scooby-Doo! Team Up comics. *In The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode Happy Birthday Scooby-Doo it is revealed Fred Jones was writing mystery novels. Which is the reason why he wasn't in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries or in The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show or in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. This is also the reason why he isn't in Boo Brothers, Ghoul School and Reluctant Werewolf because he left the gang for a little while. *In Scooby-Doo and The Monster of Mexico mentions the reason why Shaggy eats a lot, also doesn't gain weight and doesn't look like he can anyone out of house and because he has a metabolism. Navigation Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Scooby-Doo Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Detectives Category:Comedy Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:The Icon Category:Leaders Category:Famous Category:Vehicular Category:Neutral Good Category:Athletic Category:Wrestlers Category:Classic Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Normal Badass Category:Strategists Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Important Category:Genius Category:Dimwits Category:Gadgeteers Category:Paranoid Category:Rescuers Category:Loyal Category:Adventurers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Nurturer Category:Outright Category:Successful Category:Honest Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Stock Characters Category:Casanova Category:Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Role Models Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Falsely Accused Category:Love Rivals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Determinators Category:Envious Category:On & Off Category:Big Good Category:Inept Category:Selfless